Immortal
by Ettore
Summary: Madara gave Naruto his Rinnegan at the end of the 4th shinobi war, and Naruto has lived four thousand years since then. Now the most accomplished N7 of the Systems Alliance, he is assigned aboard the SSV Normandy for a covert operation. Now he will discover a threat millennia in the making. I do not own Naruto or Mass Effect. xover with other games, shows and/or stories. Some OOC
1. 1

The Naruto in my story is loosely based on the Naruto in the fanfiction by the name of True Warriors Never Die. In other words, he has the rinnegan and is immortal but keeps it a secret. He does not have the Juubi sealed within him like in that story but he does have Kurama still. Speaking of which, this story contains spoilers for Naruto and Mass effect. Not my first story but first with this account. The idea for this story just popped into my head. Naruto will essentially be replacing Shepard in this fic because I don't think that I would be able to create a believable storyline with both of them.

I am continuing this from memory so some of if not all of the quotes will not be the same.

* * *

Naruto looked around at the interior of the new stealth frigate SSV Normandy SR1. The ship was truly beautiful. It was designed by both turian and human scientists and engineers with the sole purpose of creating a stealthy and quick warship with the firepower of a small military cruiser.

The new the ship was not the reason why he was here though. They tried to tell him otherwise and Captain Anderson did have one hell of a poker face, but you don't get to be four thousand years old and not know how to spot a lie. This wasn't a shakedown run, you don't send a Spectre, a human friendly turian Spectre at that, the best pilot, engineer and N7 in the Alliance on a simple shakedown run. The presence of the Spectre suggested he was looking for something. The presence of Moreau, Adams and himself suggested a high priority mission.

The only question now was what the mission was.

He made his way to the comms room where the captain was waiting. Once he entered the room however,he saw not the captain, but Nihlus, the Spectre. _Uh oh, _he thought. He walked into the center of the room and stood facing the Spectre`s turned around and saw Naruto standing there. "Ah, Commander Namikaze I was hoping to get the chance to talk to you before the captain arrived."Naruto wore a pensive face as he asked, " About what?" The turian started pacing as he said "I'm interested in this world we're going to, Eden Prime. I've heard it's very beautiful." Naruto raised a brow," I wouldn't know, never been there myself." Nihlus looked Naruto in the eye and said with a calculating voice," But you've heard of it. Proof that humanity can not only establish colonies across the galaxy, but protect them as well." He turned around,"But how safe is it really?"

Naruto narrowed his eyes, " If you've got something to say, say it." Nihlus faced him and said, "Humanity are still newcomers Namikaze, the galaxy can be a very dangerous place." Naruto clicked his teeth" You trying to scare me Spectre?"

Captain Anderson walked into the room," I think that it is about time we told the commander what's really going on." Nihlus stepped in," This is far more than a simple shakedown run" Naruto rolled his eyes," That's obvious, hell even the pilot figured that out."

"We're making a covert pick-up on Eden prime, that's why we needed the stealth systems operational" said Anderson. "What's the payload, Captain?"

"A prothean beacon."


	2. 2

Helljump: The armor of the jumper locks up and the jumper falls back first into the ground far below, lightly shocking the jumper but leaving them unharmed.

Just to let you know I'll be bringing in aspects and items from other games

Nihlus doesn't know that Naruto is 4k years old and Naruto was just as astonished as the rest of humanity when they found the mass relays. Sure he suspected there was other life out there, but the relays were the first solid proof of alien life, both to him and the rest of humanity. Naruto knows everything there is to know about Earth and it's supernatural characteristics, being the most powerful being there, but he is as new to the galaxy as the rest of humanity. Just thought I would clear that up since meowy1986 asked that question. Also the events of Prototype happened in this and Naruto was moderately infected so he's denser than every other human. He was already far stronger because he's a shinobi. But he is still human, not a Blacklight.

* * *

Naruto laughed as the air screamed by him. He always loved helljumping, something about how you couldnt see the ground and therefore wouldn't know when you were going to land. He felt a heavy thud and immediately got up to appraise the half foot deep crater he made. Jenkins and Alenko looked at him with tilted heads, they hadn't made nearly as deep a crater. Jenkins asked the question they were both wondering," Sir, why is your crater so deep?" Naruto decided to have a little fun," What, are you calling me fat corporal?" Richard looked appalled," No sir, just wondering" Kaiden snickered behind him. Naruto smiled

"Relax Jenkins, I was joking. If you must know, it's my armor. Collossus X. Heavily modified by yours truly. Krogan armor by design, modified for humans."_ Of course the extra dense biomass helped crater the ground._ But they didn't need to know that. Both Richard and Kaiden looked in awe. "That is very expensive armor, how did you get it?" Kaiden asked. Naruto laughed and said," I wasn't always a soldier" That ended that conversation and they got to the mission.

They soon came to these strange floating membrane bubble things that looked absolutely ridiculous. Kaiden asked, "What the hell are those?" Jenkins laughed and said"Those are gas bags, completely harmless. Fun to shoot though." Naruto looked at them and pulled out his pistol, he shot one and instead of the pop he expected, he got a funny raspberry sound like a balloon which was untied and let go. He laughed quickly and moved on.

They got to a boulder in front of the cliff. Naruto peeked around the corner down the path and saw what looked like a strange version of a recon drone scanning the area. Jenkins decided to take the initiative and ran out of cover firing all the way. As soon as Naruto saw the drone's bullets tear through Jenkins' shields his eyes flashed with purple rings and he whispered "Bansho Ten'in" and Jenkins flew into Naruto's hand. Naruto quickly applied medi-gel to Richard's wounds and then began firing into the pack of approaching drones, destroying three right off the bat. With Alenko's help they quickly finished off the rest of the drones.

"Alright, what the fuck was that Jenkins?" Naruto asked. Richard looked down dejected from where he was sitting "Sorry sir, just wanted to kill the enemy." Naruto shook his head, " No, you wanted your own little slice of glory, and i wont put up with heroics. You think i survived Elysium pulling shit like that? No, you play it by the book until you're powerful and smart enough to bend the rules. I'm not here to bust your balls but you're not that strong or smart yet, as evidenced by the fact that you ran out there without even looking at what you were facing. Just... wait here for pickup from the Normandy. We're going to be going over this next time we get to someplace with a combat sim. Don't want to put you on blast but you left me no choice. I'm leaving my combat drone back here to protect you." Naruto pressed a button on his omni-tool and a dark purple spinning orb appeared out of thin air."Come on Alenko, move up."

With that, they continued on, occasionally coming across another recon drone and promptly shooting the hell out of it. Bending down, Naruto examined the most recent drone, paying special attention to the gun. Tinting his visor, unseen by kaiden, he activated his eyes, the purple glow hidden by the visor. One of the seven aspects of the Rinnegan was the ability to analyze and create technology, it was how he created his combat drone, a piece of extremely advanced technology even compared to modern day tech. Analyzing the gun, he found out that the gun fired pieces of hardlight like the material that tech drones and armor are made of, except these donut shaped projectiles carried a high electric charge that flash converts the bullets to plasma when they shattered. This was troubling, the only three civilizations capable of this level of tech were the Protheans, which were extinct, the Collectors, whose tech looks completely different, and the Geth. _But why would the Geth come outside the Perseus Veil now? What do they want? _He stopped there._ The beacon. Thats why they're here._ " Kaiden, we're fighting Geth, they're after the beacon too" said Naruto. Kaiden was surprised, "But the geth haven't been out of the Veil in 300 years! There have been other Prothean dig sites since then, why not come out then?"Naruto turned to face him, " Maybe they found out that this one is intact."

"Alright double-time it! I'm not losing this beacon." They ran through the brush and forest until they came to an open clearing. In the clearing they saw a clearly female Alliance officer in white and... pink armor? Whatever. She was running and dodging bullets from the two drones flying behind her. Diving and sliding on her back, she pulled her pistol and shot remarkably quick, destroying both of the drones. She got up and gasped. Naruto turned to look at what she was facing and saw two robotic but strangely organic looking bipedal machines that looked looked like they had flashlights for . They looked like they were laying a human to bed over a pedestal. Rinnegan still active naruto saw what the pedestal was for. "Oh fuck no!" he shouted. Quickly aiming his pistol, he shot one through the head. The other one turned around and aimed it's rifle, but Kaiden was quicker, peppering the thing with rounds and it fell dead. Naruto ran over to the terrified civilian," Are you ok?" The man didn't answer. "He's in shock" the woman said, "I would be too if I saw what they were going to do to me." Kaiden asked "What were they going to do to him?" Naruto said, "Watch" and walked over to the pedestal. He pressed a couple buttons and an absolutely massive spike shot upward. "Oh" said Kaiden.

"You", Naruto pointed at the woman, "Report." She saluted, "Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams. Are you in command here sir?" Naruto held out his hand, "Commander Naruto Namikaze, what happened here, aside from the obvious?"Ashley nodded "These machines started falling out of the sky like rain, they just started killing everyone and putting them all on spikes. They came from this massive dreadnaught, it looks like a squid and I think that it is still there." She looked nervous, not because she was scared but because she was holding something back,"Anything else?" Naruto asked. She nervously said " I think they're Geth, sir." Naruto nodded," They are, only geth have this kind of technology. Plus look at them, they have flashlight heads." They all chuckled at the ancient nickname. "Come on Williams, show us to the beacon before the Geth get there." Ashley nodded and they started running. They crested the top of a hill and saw an awe inspiring sight, a massive super-dreadnaught miles away but still looking enormous. The thing began rising into the atmosphere and soon disappeared, red lightning following in its wake.

Naruto was stunned, that thing was huge! And it was extremely powerful if it could land on a planet. He said only one thing.

"Woah."

Please review... it helps me improve my writing and story development. More reviews, better story, everybody happy.


	3. 3

Naruto is listed as a biotic adept, even if his powers aren't biotic.

Short chapter, but i wanted to get started on the next chap.

Fixed a mistake regarding the dig site.

* * *

Shaking himself from the shock of seeing the super-dreadnaught, Naruto raised his pistol and said, " Come on, we need to get that beacon before the Geth move it." They ran down the hill into the dig site, but there was no beacon, just more Geth which they killed quickly. "Looks like we were too late, lets catch up to them." Naruto said. They ran up yet another hill.

As they got to the top of the hill they saw multiple Geth guarding a large number of spikes. Looking closer at the spikes he saw one was lowering the body it held to the ground. The body only barely looked human anymore and was heavily reinforced with cybernetics and motors. Naruto briefly wondered why the Geth would have a need to create such a thing. Was it simply to scare their enemies or did it have a purpose? Naruto's question was answered when the corpse got up and immediately ran at superhuman speed towards the group, simultaneously alerting the Geth to their presence. All of the machines opened fire at once and Naruto held out his hand and blocked all of the shots with a purple barrier that allowed the team to get into cover. Naruto aimed his heavy pistol and blasted the nearest Geth in the optics, then dove behind the cover in front of him. The sound of falling metal told him that his squad took out two more of the Geth. That left two.

Naruto peeked his head over his cover an was rewarded with the sight of a blue and grey fist inches from his face. The fist impacted his face like a sledgehammer, crumpling his helmet and breaking his nose. After picking himself off of the ground and standing up, he tore his helmet off and charged the husk that smashed his face. Charging chakra into his fist, he returned the favor by slamming his fist into the husks jaw, it's head exploding under the pressure of the blow. It fell limp to the ground and he allowed himself a smirk, which reminded him that his nose was still broken.

The two remaining Geth had been lining up shots during his little scuffle, and he had to dodge the onslaught of bullets. Deciding to take them out the easy way, he threw his hand out,palm facing them, and shouted, "Shinra Tensei!" The resulting force of gravity smashed the machines to pieces and destroyed the prefab behind them.

His teammates, who were previously staring at him in shock, started shooting into an area behind him. Naruto turned around to see five more husks, two having been downed by his squads gunfire, running towards him. He waved his hands and shouted "Kamaitachi!" A slicing wind burst from his palms, tearing the husks limb from limb. He clapped dust off his hands and turned around. He should have expected what he saw.

Both Kaiden and Ashley were looking at him with a combination of shock and suspicion, Ashley's hand even tightened on her rifle, a fact that didn't go unnoticed by Naruto. "Stand down Williams." He said sternly. She released the grip on the handle but kept looking at him with suspicion. Kaiden looked nervous as he asked, " Sir, if you don't mind me asking, what's up with your eyes?"

Naruto looked in the puddle he was standing in, seeing his Rinnegan active.

"Fuck."


	4. 4

The husks in this will be faster, stronger, but just as frail.

* * *

How had he gotten so sloppy? Four millennia of keeping a secret and it chooses NOW to slip out?

_Ok, you're a shinobi. Use that brain of yours. GOT IT!_ Naruto quickly prepared the half truth he was going to use. "They're implants that were created and given to me by an old Japanese scientist after i did him a huge favor. He called them the Rinnegan, or samsara eye. They allow me to see and manipulate energy, combining my biotic abilities with technology powers." Naruto patted himself on the back for that partial fabrication.

"Alright, but what is 'shinra tensay'? That seems incredibly powerful." Ashley asked. "One of the abilities of the Rinnegan, it means 'Almighty Push' and it utilizes gravity to create a shockwave either directed with my hands or spanning out in all directions. If i don't aim it, i can create a planetary crater 7 miles in radius."

"Se-seven miles!? No way you're that powerful!" She shouted. "Believe what you want. I really hope I never have to prove it to you." said Naruto grimly. With that he deactivated his Rinnegan and said, "We've wasted too much time here, lets go."

They came across a prefab with a frightened woman and a crazy scientist. After checking to make sure that they were all right, they moved on. After walking down a path and killing a few more Geth, they got to a tramway. But what they found there was not what they expected.

Nihlus was dead.

Naruto found something strange about the bullet wound. There was no bullet. Only a hole. That means that whatever gun shot him was using hardlight rounds. Weapons that used that technology were restricted to Spectres and the Geth, but the Geth left large plasma burns with their weapons. That means Nihlus was either shot by his own gun, which was impossible seeing as Spectre weapons electrocute anybody not keyed into the biometrics of the guns security system who try to use them, or the person who shot him was a Spectre themselves. But there weren't any other Spectres assigned to this mission, were there? These thoughts were troubling, but he had a mission to perform. A shuffling behind some nearby crates alerted him and he spun around with his pistol aimed at the crates. "Come out. Now." He said sternly.

"Wait! Wait, I'm human. Don't shoot." Naruto narrowed his eyes and asked," Why weren't you found by the Geth?"

"I was hiding behind the crates the whole time." The man answered. Naruto clicked his teeth and said, "I am guessing the reason behind why the others weren't hiding behind the crates is because you were already there weren't you. Which means you were hiding from someone, and judging by your uniform you're a dock worker, so you were probably hiding from your boss. Am I right?"

"You... how did you guess that?" The man replied with a bit of shame. Naruto simply said," Its a gift. But I'm not here to ream you for being lazy, did you see the one who shot this turian?" The man looked at Nihlus's body and said, "Yeah, it was that other turian, the dead one called him Saren i think." Naruto looked startled. _Saren? But he was Nihlus's mentor, not to mention the best Spectre out there. This doesn't add up." _Did you see where he went?" He asked.

The man nodded, "He took the tram, then sent it back with more of those machines. But I'm guessing you killed all of them since you're here." Naruto nodded," We did, either stay here or meet up with Corporal Jenkins, he's wounded and might need some help getting on the shuttle when we send for it, so you may as well make yourself useful." The man replied," Ok I'll find him."

The team made there way onto the tram and started a ride that seemed to last for hours when in truth it was only a couple of minutes. Once they got to the end though, they found the Geth, led by a much larger unit with red optics and paint instead of white or blue, setting up heavy demolition charges. After killing the first two Geth guarding the first charge, Naruto immediately went to work disarming it. With his technology expertise it only took about 10 seconds.

Drawing his pistol, he began firing at the Geth across the bridge, but that was until he saw the larger Geth come running quickly across the bridge. Kaiden threw a biotic warp and Ashley fired off a concussive shot but those didnt even slow it down. As much as he wanted to just blast it off the bridge with Shinra Tensei, he knew that would destroy the bridge too. He opted to use one of his old favorites. Gathering chakra into his right hand, he created a swirling vortex of energy in his palm, ran forward and shouted,"Rasengan!" before slamming it into the machine's abdomen. The ball of energy shredded trough the thing's armor and then exploded foreward, blasting the destroyer off of the platform.

Kaiden spoke up,"Commander, when we have some free time, can you teach me that?" Naruto laughed," Sure, but keep in mind the creator of that technique took three years to develop it and even then, I'm the one who finished it." Kaiden looked apprehensive, "How long did it take you?"

"Two weeks."he said. And that was the end of that conversation. After mopping up the remnants of the Geth force and disarming all the bombs, they walked down a set of stairs which led to a platform with a mixed force of Geth and husks. Killing the lot of them, they found what they were looking for.

The beacon.

It looked rather simplistic for advanced technology. A small spire on top of a pedestal with a glowing green line running up the length of it. Naruto clicked his comlink on," Ground team to Normandy, we have secured the package and are waiting for evac, we have wounded in a different location, transmitting coordinates of both the payload and the wounded now."

The sounds of struggling from behind him made him spin around to see Ashley and Kaiden being pulled towards the beacon. Without hesitation he ran to them, grabbed them both and threw them six feet away, but now he was caught in the force himself. He felt himself get yanked up into the air and suddenly his mind exploded with information and images. He saw tearing flesh and bone. He saw teeth and claws, but the image he would remember most clearly was that of an insectile being with four glowing orange eyes.

And then he saw nothing.


	5. 5

I'm holding a poll on what kekkei genkai or kekkei tota naruto should have, I'm interested to see if the two i came up with marked as ORIGINAL will get into the story.

* * *

**We are the end of everything**

Naruto sat up with a gasp. Looking around, he saw he was in the med bay on the Normandy. That meant that the mission was over. He remembered having those… visions just before being thrown away from an explosion. _Uh oh._ The explosion likely came from the beacon, which means that the whole mission was a failure.

"Commander, please lie down, I need to run some tests to make sure you're alright" said Doctor Chakwas. Naruto shook his head, "No offence but my body contains secrets which are classified under Systems Alliance law and I doubt you have the security clearance to treat me. Lets just say I have a ridiculous healing factor and leave it at that." A voice from behind him responded," It's almost like you're some kind of supersoldier,sir."

Naruto narrowed his eyes, "Williams, what, pray tell, possessed you to think that touching an unidentified piece of alien technology was a good idea?" Ashley looked ashamed, "I'm sorry sir, i was just curious." Naruto sighed," It's alright, just don't 'get curious' during the next extraction mission we get." Ashley nodded, "Yes sir. Wait, how do you know that I'll be on the next mission with you?"

Naruto looked at her and said, "You're here aren't you? The captain wouldn't let you on his ship unless he had something planned for you." He looked to the captain who had just walked into the room. Anderson nodded, "Yes, I had the Chief reassigned to the Normandy, but that's not why I'm here." He looked to the doctor and Ashley respectively, " I need to speak to the commander privately." Both of them nodded and left the infirmary.

Anderson leveled a stare, "Since when are you this sloppy? Smashing your helmet, revealing your eyes, this isn't like you to slip up this badly." Naruto sighed, "I dont know, maybe I'm getting rusty in my old age, god knows i should be dust by now." Anderson looked irritated, "Like hell I'm going to let my oldest friend give up now. You're Naruto Namikaze, quite possibly the oldest and most powerful being in existence, we need you to guide us from the shadows like you always have." Naruto was amused," I didn't say anything about giving up, brat. I'm just a little pissed that everything seems to fall to me. I didn't want to freak you out, but that starship we saw, the one that looked like some kind of bug, it had chakra. Lots of it. Almost as much as the Kyuubi. The Geth are machines, they don't have chakra, they have electricity and eezo, thats it. You know what chakra is, it's a combination of physical and spiritual energy." David was shocked, " But that means it has to have a soul!"

Naruto nodded, "Yes, the machine is partially alive, the only beings i can think of making a ship like that are the Collectors, seeing as they are the only remaining race that uses chakra. Plus they might actually have the technology to create a dreadnaught that can land in atmosphere. But why are they working with the geth and a turian Spectre?"

"A Spectre? You mean Nihlus?" Anderson asked. Naruto shook his head, "No, a human dock worker said he saw a turian by the name of Saren shoot Nihlus in the back, I confirmed that it was a Spectre when i saw that the weapon that shot Nihlus was using hardlight rounds, tech restricted to Spectres."

"Saren! That bastard hates humanity. If he had his way every human would be dead or enslaved! We can't allow him to continue. Humanity is at risk with every breath he takes." Naruto clicked his teeth, a sign of annoyance with him, "Calm down! We have to think rationally, you can't let your past with Saren control you. Now i doubt the council is going to take this with a grain of salt, so we have to have some evidence besides just the gunshot wound." Anderson visibly calmed down at this," You're right, as usual. What do we do now?"

"We head to the Citadel, we need to bring this to the Council's attention, even if we don't have solid evidence. That way when we do find evidence, they will have had the chance to think long on our case." Said Naruto. Both of them got up from where they were sitting and left the infirmary, with the captain heading towards the bridge and Naruto turning to talk to Kaiden."Oi! Alenko! Follow me to the hangar." Kaiden nodded, "Yes sir."

After the excruciating elevator ride, they found themselves in the hangar bay. Naruto walked to the largest open space in the center and motioned Kaiden to follow, "Sit." He ordered. Kaiden did so, and Naruto did as well, the other crew members in the area staring at them in curiosity. Naruto held out his hand and slowly a sphere of pure spiralling energy materialized in his palm."This," he said," is Rasengan. In Japanese, my native tongue, it means 'spiralling sphere', not the most ingenious name i know, but the technique makes up for it. This is what i will be teaching you, if you have the patience for it."

"Now I know we can't do the training yet seeing as we're on a ship and i don't want to piss off maintenance. So I'll just explain it to you, when we get to the Citadel you can go to the presidium and practice next to the lake. The first step to learning the Rasengan is called rotation. Seems simple, but its not. Practice spinning your biotic power around your body as it will be easier to grasp the concept that way." Naruto instructed.

Kaiden started pulsing his biotics out of his body as if he was going to fire off an attack, but tried to keep it contained. The resulting field looked like a light show, but the energy stayed in one place, not moving but creating ripples in the floor. It slowly started rotating around the biotic, and began to pick up speed. The field now looked like a vortex of power centered around Kaiden, with some of the wisps turning pink and red. Kaiden stopped the field in shock at what he had just done. Naruto smiled, "Congratulations, you've just picked up the basics to the power known as reave. It's simply a vortex of spinning biotic blades traveling between you and your target, being powered by the bioelectricity of both you and your target. If your target is a powerful biotic, not only will the effects of reave be more powerful, but you will not need to expend as much energy using it. On the flipside, however, if your target is something electrically weak like a varren or non biotic human, you will need to expend more energy to gain even the most basic results. Think of Rasengan as a very compressed form of reave and you will be able to master it sooner than you would otherwise.(1)"

Naruto stood and said, "Well, i think that is enough lecturing for one day. Come on, lets go check on things on the bridge." Kaiden,still bewildered, followed numbly with the thought that he could progress far more with Naruto as his teacher than he had so far. They rode the elevator up to the CIC and made their way to the bridge.

Once there, they saw Ashley looking out of the viewport in awe. Getting a look at what she was ogling at, both soldiers saw an enormous cross shaped starship standing guard in front of the titanic form of the Citadel. Ashley was practically giddy, "I've wanted to see both the Destiny Ascension and the Citadel ever since I heard of them. To see them both now is incredible! Look at the gun on that monster. I bet it could tear through any ship in the Alliance!"

" Good thing it's on our side then." Said Kaiden. Naruto was unimpressed, having been here before and seen both of them several times. When humanity first was accepted into the galactic community, Naruto was with them. When the top human officials who knew even a little bit about Naruto were asked by the council about any secrets they needed to know, they revealed Naruto to them, as they would see his lack of age over time. Naturally, they feared him. A human, one of the shortest lived races, was older and more powerful than any asari matriarch, had a regeneration factor greater than most krogan, and an affinity for technology rivaling the most intelligent quarian. Need their fear be justified?

Naruto was known to many as just an accomplished N7, but there were a few who knew his secrets. Or at least some of them, in no way was Naruto about to reveal the finer points of his power, or the most dangerous. If they knew that he could create a moon from pieces of a planet and then smash it into said planet, he was sure they would keep him under a tighter leash. Or try. They would never know anyway so this contemplation was irrelevant, but it was still somewhat fun to entertain such thoughts.

The immortal tuned back into reality and saw that they were about to dock. He turned back towards the stairs to the crew deck and walked down them, heading to his locker. He quickly equipped his armor and pistol, along with his sniper rifle. He didn't doubt that he would need to use it while on the Citadel, as the amount of organized crime here was astonishing.

And he had an affinity for fucked up situations.

* * *

(1) When i played mass effect 2, I saw the animation for reave and this was the first thing that popped into my head, I liked it so that is what reave does in my story.

Ok so there's that. I know everybody is pushing for longer chapters but I'm using the transition between chapters to get the parts i don't want to write over with. I mean seriously, who would want to end the chapter with docking the Normandy?


	6. 6

Remember to look at my poll for Naruto's bloodlines. PM me if you have any ideas for new elemental kekkei genkai or kekkei tota.

Good news for everyone who wants longer chapters. I'm putting the entire first citadel mission into this one so i expect a word count at least double what the other chapters tend to be.

* * *

"This is an outrage! The council would step in if the geth attacked a turian colony." The Earth ambassador, Donnel Udina shouted. In front of him were the holographic projections of the Citadel council, a turian, an asari, and a salarian. The salarian councilor, Valern, spoke, "The turians don't found colonies on the borders of the Terminus Systems, ambassador."

"Humanity was well aware of the risks when you went into the Traverse" said the asari councilor, Tevos."What about Saren? You can't just ignore a rogue Spectre, I demand action!" Udina snarled. The turian councilor, Sparatus, spoke next without hiding his disdain,"You don't get to make demands of the council, Ambassador."

"Citadel Security is investigating your charges against Saren. We will discuss the C-sec findings at the hearing, not before." Said Tevos. With that, the projections dissipated. Udina walked over to where Anderson, Naruto, Kaiden,and Ashley were standing. " Captain Anderson, I see you've brought half your crew with you." He said snidely. Anderson said, "Just the ground team from Eden Prime, in case you had any questions."

"I have the mission report, I assume it's accurate." Udina said with an annoying tone. Anderson glared at Udina, "It is, sounds like you managed to convince the council to give us an audience." Udina sighed, " They were not happy about it, Saren is their top agent. They don't like him being accused of treason." Naruto, who had been facing the presidium lakes and silent up til now, turned and said, "I don't care what they like, you do your job and keep that audience." Udina growled and said,"Yes sir" and walked away. Ashley shook her head, "And that's why I hate politicians. But why did he call you sir?" Naruto answered, "I was his boss long before i was a soldier. Leave it at that."

They walked outside and towards the transit terminal, and hailed a cab. They were dropped off at the transit terminal in the Citadel tower. Walking down the path, they came to the sight of two turians arguing, they stopped to listen to the one that was speaking.

"Saren is hiding something, give me more time, stall them." The one in blue armor said. The other one in more diplomatic wear said,"Stall the council? Don't be ridiculous. Your investigation is over, Garrus." Garrus looked away, only now noticing the fully armed and armored team beside him. The other turian who Naruto recognized as Executor Palin walked away and Garrus turned around fully and walked toward them. "Commander Namikaze? Garrus Vakarian, I was the officer in charge of the investigation into Saren." Naruto nodded," What did you find?"

Garrus crossed his arms, "Saren's a Spectre, everything he touches is classified, but I know something is up. Like you humans say, I can feel it in my gut." Naruto sighed, "We're on our way to see the council now, i think they're ready to see us." The turian nodded and stepped aside, letting them pass.

After a very short walk they walked up a set of stairs with Anderson at the top of them. "The hearing's already started. Come on." They quickly hurried to the podium and heard Tevos speaking, "The Geth attack is a matter of some concern. But there is nothing to indicate Saren was involved in any way. Sparatus spoke next, "The investigation by Citadel Security turned up no evidence to support your charge of treason." Udina walked up to the front of the podium, "An eyewitness saw him kill Nihlus in cold blood."

"We've read the Eden Prime reports. The testimony of one traumatised dockworker is hardly compelling proof." Said Valern. The holographic projection of Saren spoke up from his corner of the room, "I resent these accusations. Nihlus was a fellow Spectre, and a friend." Anderson shouted, "That just let you catch him off guard!" Saren looked at the man, "Captain Anderson, you always seem to be involved when humanity makes false charges against me." He looked to Naruto, "And this must be your protege, Comander Namikaze, the one who let the beacon get destroyed."

" The mission to Eden Prime was top secret. The only way you would know about the beacon was if you were there. But you'll probably say your Spectre status gives you clearance. Can't even think of something worthwhile hmm?" Saren growled, "With Nihlus gone, his files passed on to me. I saw his Eden Prime report. I was unimpressed." Naruto sighed dramatically, "Well you get points for creativity. And on the spot too, at least I hope that was on the spot considering you forgot one little detail. Nihlus was dead, dumbass! He didn't write a report on the mssion because he didn't complete it."

Naruto shook his head,"You are also forgetting another piece of evidence. The gunshot wound. There was no bullet or exit wound. Meaning the weapon used to fire the bullet was using hardlight rounds, tech restricted to Spectres. And since the name the dockworker uttered just happened to be the name of a Spectre, Saren in particular, that leaves little room for argument as to who killed Nihlus."

Sparatus spoke again, "Alright, so we now know that it was indeed a Spectre, but we have many Spectres on assignment, one of them could just as easily said they were Saren in an attempt to frame him. I'm sorry but we do not have sufficient proof to convict Saren but we do have enough to put him under investigation."

Tevos spoke next," Saren Arterius, you are hereby under investigation for the crimes of murder and treason, report to your quarters here on the Citadel." Saren growled lowly, a deep predatorial sound before he said, "Fine." And the hologram cut out."This meeting is adjourned," said Valern.

Five minutes later, the group of humans were standing to the left of the podium talking. Naruto said, "That went better than expected. Now, we need to find more sufficient proof. Does anyone know where Garrus, that turian investigator, is? He might have found something out." Anderson nodded, "I don't know where he is, but i might know someone who does. Harkin, my contact in C-SEC might know where this Garrus is. Only human wearing a C-SEC uniform. Drunkard is probably in Chora's Den."Naruto said,"Alright, looks like we're headed to Chora's Den"

Exiting the building, Ashley and Kaiden followed Naruto as he walked purposefully towards the elevator that would take them to the nearest presidium lake. After an elevator ride that was noticeably quicker than the one on the Normandy, they arrived at a lake that spread the entire length of the presidium. Ashley was confused, "Aren't we going to Chora's Den?" Naruto answered, "We're leaving Lieutenant Alenko here to do some training that I assigned to him when we were on the Normandy." With that, Naruto pulled out a large bag of spherical objects from behind his back and set it down. Ashley and Kaiden looked at him like he had grown an extra head. "Where did that come from?" asked Ashley.

"Trade secret. Now, Kaiden, the object of this training is to pop the water baloons with nothing but your biotic power. Control is everything here, as you will need to get results like this," Naruto picked up one of the balloons and focused his chakra, soon the balloon was vibrating with large lumps appearing on it until it exploded with enough force to get all three of them wet, "to prove that you mastered the first step. Focus your biotic power into the balloon with one hand and use the other hand to rotate the water inside it. We'll be back when we're finished with this Garrus business."

To say Kaiden was excited was an understatement, but he wanted to help out on the mission too, "What if you need help?" he asked. Naruto barked a laugh, "I think me and Williams are enough to handle one drunk mall cop. I'll buzz your omni-tool if I need you" Naruto turned around and started walking up to the elevator with Ashley in tow. Another ride later and they were heading to the nearest transit terminal. From there they took cab to Chora's Den.

Stepping out of the car, their senses were assaulted by the smell of alcohol and smoke. They hadn't even entered the walkway to the bar yet and it already stank. Walking through the first door, they stopped as they saw an unwelcome sight.

Three turians pointing their rifles directly at the pair.

The weapons barked and Ashley dodged while Naruto made a purple barrier that blocked all of the shots that were aimed at him. The barrier shrunk down into a five inch wide hexagon which turned sideways, started spinning, and flew threw the neck of the first turian, decapitating him. Ashley fired off three shots that took the second assailant in the side of the head, sending blue blood everywhere. The last assassin attempted to run away, but was stopped as he suddenly grasped at his chest and coughed up blood before dropping to his knees and falling over, dead.

Ashley looked at him warily, "How did you kill that last turian, all you did was look at him." Naruto turned to her and said, "I made a reave field in his chest cavity and destroyed everything inside, that last cough didn't even come from his lungs." It was true. With the help of the Rinnegan, he recreated all of the non-space-manipulating biotic abilities with the use of chakra. Reave, throw, shockwave, etc. All of them were in his arsenal due to how useful they've proved themselves to be. He couldn't recreate the powers like charge and singularity though because they manipulated space and pretty much required element zero to be able to be used without seals.

Ashley looked at Naruto with respect and more than a little fear. The idea that he could kill her just by looking at her gave her chills. He turned to her and she flinched. Naruto sighed, "Don't be afraid of me, I don't kill my allies and friends. Come on, lets go."

Following him into the building, Ashley and Naruto kept walking through the dingy bar until they saw Harkin sitting at a table, but their way was blocked by two krogan arguing, "Fist told us to take you down if you showed up Wrex." the smaller one, probably the bouncer for the VIP club, said. The big krogan in red armor, now identified as Wrex, growled in a deep voice, "Well? I'm standing right here."

"Leave Wrex." The bouncer said."You tell Fist this is his only chance. He'll take it if he knows what's good for him."Wrex said. "He's not coming out. End of story." Wrex laughed menacingly," This story is just beginning" He turned to Naruto, "Out of my way human, I have no quarrel with you." They stepped aside to allow the hulking krogan passage, then walked past the bouncer to Harkin's table.

Harkin saw them and said," Alliance Military. Hmph. I coulda been a marine you know. Instead I joined the goddamned Citadel Security. Biggest mistake of my life." Naruto got right to the point," I'm looking for a C-SEC officer. Turian. Names Garrus. Where is he?"

"Garrus? Heh. You must be one of Captain Anderson's crew. Poor bastard's still trying to bring Saren down eh? Yeah i know where Garrus is, but you gotta tell me something first. Did the captain let you in on his big secret?" he asked. "Depends. If you're talking about his being a Spectre candidate, then yes. I was kinda there when the council rejected him. Now tell me where Garrus is before I punch you in the face. Please."

Harkin looked shocked," But- how were you there? Nevermind, you know that threatening a C-SEC officer is illegal right?" Naruto chuckled, "You know i can get away with slapping Udina right?" Ashley laughed at that image. "Anyway, just tell me where Garrus is, this is getting tiring."

"Fine. Garrus was sniffing around Dr. Michel's office. She runs the med clinic on the other side of the wards. Last i heard he was headed back there." he answered.

"Bye-bye." Said naruto cheerfully, creeping out both Ashley and Harkin. He looked to Ashley," Alright come on." With that they left the bar. Passing through the outer door the pair made the short walk up the stairs and through the alley to the med clinic where they heard shouting. Drawing their weapons, Naruto opened the door and saw three humans and a turian surrounding Dr. Michel. Looking down, he also saw Garrus crouched under the table with his pistol drawn.

Naruto shouted "Oi" to get their attention. The turian in the group came up behind the medic and grabbed her, using her as a meat shield while pointing his sidearm at Naruto, "Stay where you are!" he said. Naruto had no problems with doing just that because he saw Garrus taking aim at the other turian. He threw his hand out and said," Bansho Ten'in" and the doctor flew into Naruto's hand, letting Garrus take the shot that blew the face off of the turian. Naruto and Ashley quickly peppered the remaining three with fire until they all fell.

Garrus put his pistol away and Naruto walked where he was, asking, "Where did you get a Carnifex? I've been looking everywhere for one of those!" Naruto looked like a little kid looking at a new toy. Garrus chuckled, "Sorry, this was my father's, i don't know where he got it." Naruto sighed," Oh well. At least i got to see one in action." He turned to the doctor who was still at the door," Are you ok?" He asked. She nodded," Yes, I'm ok. Thanks to you, all of you."

"Who were these men? What did they want from you?"Naruto asked."They work for Fist. They wanted to shut me up, keep me from telling Garrus about the quarian." she said. "Quarian?" She turned around, " A few days ago, a quarian came by my office. She'd been shot, but she wouldn't tell me who did it. I could tell she was scared, probably on the run. She asked me about the Shadow Broker. She wanted to trade information in exchange for a safe place to hide." Naruto had a bad feeling about this, "Then what?" He asked. " I put her in contact with Fist. He's an agent for the Shadow Broker."

Garrus broke in," Not any more, now he works for Saren. The Shadow Broker isn't too happy about it."

"Fist betrayed the Shadow Broker? That's stupid. Even for him." Michel said. "That quarian must have something Saren wants, something worth crossing the Shadow Broker to get" Garrus said. "Evidence" said Naruto," did she say anything about the Geth?"

"She did. She said her information had something to do with the Geth."said Michel. "She must be able to link Saren to the Geth! There's no way the council can ignore this."said Garrus. Naruto chuckled darkly, "Looks like I've got an excuse to tear Fist a new one." Garrus nodded, "This is your show, Naruto. But I want to bring Saren down as much as you do. I'm coming with you!" Naruto narrowed his eyes, "Why do you hate Saren?" Garrus widened his mandibles and brought them back together, a sign of turian anger, "Saren is a traitor and a disgrace to my people" he said.

Naruto looked him over, "Fine. Welcome aboard, Garrus." Garrus cocked his head,"You know,we aren't the only ones after Fist. There's a krogan mercenary named Wrex who works for the Shadow Broker. He's been hired to take out Fist." Naruto turned around, "Why did I know he was going to be coming along with us? Oh well. Let's go get a krogan."

"He's at the C-SEC academy, we might be able to catch him befor he leaves." said Garrus.

After walking a flight of stairs, and using another slow elevator, they got to the academy, where they saw a group of guards surrounding Wrex. By the time they made it over to him, the guards had left though. Wrex turned to Naruto,"Do I know you human?"

"My name's Namikaze, I'm going after Fist. Thought you might want to come along."Naruto stated.

"Namikaze? Commander Namikaze? Ive heard a lot about you. Hero of Elysium. Haven't aged a day since appearing on the galactic scene thirty years ago. Some circles say you're im-"

"I would appreciate it if you stopped carelessly flinging around such sensitive information. Please." Naruto punctuated this statement with a good sized burst of killing intent, making Wrex back away and everyone else in the area fall to their knees.

"What... was that?" Wrex asked.

"That was your survival instincts reacting to my pure intent to kill. It takes a lot of training of the mind to get to that point. That was only a fraction of what I can do. Had i so chose i could have used it to kill all of the humans and turians in this room. You may have survived, but only because of your age and experience."Naruto said. "Oh yes, I know about you." He walked up to Wrex and whispered, " I was thousands of years old by the time you were born, 700 years ago. I trust you with this information because you work for the Shadow Broker and know when to keep intel a secret. Plus, the Shadow Broker already knows my secret." He walked back to his squad," Now," he said,"are you coming or not?"

"Yeah, time to pay Fist a visit."said Wrex, regaining his composure. The walk back to Chora's Den was boring and uneventful but that was immediately shattered as soon as they opened the doors.

Gunfire rained out from the bar as Fist's men took cover. Naruto walked forward, holding up a barrier that covered the whole squad as they got into cover. Naruto crouched behind an overturned table and fired into one man's face while Ashley took out another. Wrex took out three by combination of a pull field and his shotgun, and Garrus killed two with his sniper rifle, an impressive feat seeing as they were in close quarters.

"Futon: Kaze no yaiba" said Naruto as he created four circular blades of wind and launched them into the heads of the four remaining enemies. All the heads slid off their respective torsos and fell to the floor, creating a horrific scene of violence.

Ashley looked like she was going to be sick, Wrex looked impressed and Garrus looked sad," If they work for a criminal like Fist that makes them criminals as well." He said sadly. Naruto said"I don't enjoy killing, but i can tolerate it. They opened fire on us. That makes them hostiles whether they are criminals or not, and hostiles must be eliminated."

They turned to the hallway to see a heavy barricade set up using the metal tables.

" Oh for fucks sake, we don't have time for this, Shinra Tensei!" He said as he raised his hand to face the door. The resulting shockwave widened the hallway and blasted the barricade to pieces, throwing away the krogan bouncer behind it. Walking down the hallway, they walked through the door just in time to see the krogan get back up and charge them. Naruto pointed his finger at the charger's head and said,"Raiton: Byakurai" as a thin beam of light raced from his finger to krogan's head, killing him instantly.

Two basts from a shotgun and a sniper rifle respectively the last two guards were dead.

Fist, a human, stood in between his now dead guards, huddled in on himself and shaking. He looked up and received an open palm to his nose, dropping him to the floor with him moaning in pain. "I really wanted to punch someone in the face, preferably a turian, but beggars can't be choosers." Naruto said. "Ahem" coughed Garrus prompting Naruto to look at him,"Oh come on, you know i was talking about Saren."

Fist got up and attempted to run for the door but was tripped by Ashley. He fell flat on his face in a puddle of blood. Naruto picked him up by his shirt and threw him back to the center of the room. "What the hell do you want?" Fist shouted," I didn't do anything to you!"

"The quarian. Where is she?" Naruto demanded. "What quarian?" Fist asked mockingly. He was rewarded with a punch to the stomach. "The quarian. Where is she? Please." Naruto asked with a little smile. "Fuck you" said Fist. Naruto took off hes right gauntlet, and everybody watched as the nails turned black and elongated into points. "If you don't tell me, I'm going to rip your face off. Slowly. Including your nose.

"Alright! Alright. The quarian girl is in the nearby alley where she thinks she'll meet the Shadow Broker." Fist said."impossible. Even i was hired through an agent."said Wrex."What she's really going to find is Saren's men waiting for her."finished Fist.

"Alright Wrex, he's all yours." Wrex promptly pulled out his shotgun and shot Fist in the head, the skull exploding under the pressure.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Yelled Garrus. Naruto was the one to respond, "Fist was the reason all of these men died. He had it coming."

"Alright double time it!" Said Naruto. They all ran out of the bar, dashing around bodies and vaulting over tables. They ran out the door and down the hall into the alley.

The sight that greeted them was that of a quarian girl on her knees looking up into the barrel of a gun held by none other than Saren Arterius himself. He saw Naruto and his team and grabbed the quarian, holding his gun to her head.

"Namikaze. Of course you would be here to witness me committing murder. My luck with you seems to work that way. No matter. All i need is this." With that he tore the omni-tool armband from her forearm, tearing her suit in the process. Turning around, he saw Naruto face to face(1),"But how-" was all he managed to utter before he was kicked in the chest, letting go of the omni-tool in the process. Naruto caught the omni tool out of the air. Saren aimed his Paladin pistol after getting up, firing a shot into Naruto's chest. The bullet went straight through his shields and armor, laying him on the ground. Saren had to dodge a shotgun blast from Wrex and an assault rifle burst from Ashley.

Saren held out his hand and a hover platform flew into it from the other side of the alley. Quickly jumping on it, he flew into the air, only stopping when he heard the words, "Chidori senbon!", and had to do some quick maneuvering to dodge the barrage of glowing needles. He looked to see Naruto standing, unharmed but very dizzy, thus why he even missed with the Chidori variant. Saren continued to fly, however,and soon made it over the top of the alley, escaping.

"Fuck." Said Naruto. "Well at least we got the evidence." He looked to the quarian, noticing the rupture in her suit, "Oh shit. Here," he took out a spraycan from one of the pouches on the back of his armor. He walked over to her and took her hand, holding the spraycan over her hand before pressing the button. Green foam sprayed out and quickly covered the pale skin, sealing up the suit. "Where did you get that?" She asked, "that biofoam is meant for quarians, how did you get a hold of it?"

"I have medigel and biofoam for all of the spacefaring species, including hanar and batarians. What do you think i carry in this big ass backpack? Anyway, my name's Naruto Namikaze, what's yours?"

"T-Tali'Zorah nar Rayya" she said. "Well Tali, we've been looking all over for you. Just what do you have that made Saren personally want to kill you? Evidence I hope."asked Naruto.

"I have evidence Saren is working with the Geth but not here. Can we go somewhere safe?" She asked.

"The embassies would probably be a safe place, no way is Saren going attack you there." Said Garrus.

"Alright, lets get to the embassies. Then we can see that evidence."

* * *

Okieten. Next chapter will have the second trial and Naruto's admission into the Spectres. This chapter feels really rushed and not that good but oh well.

(1): Naruto used shunshin to get behind Saren


	7. 7

Remember to vote on my poll. Otherwise, read and review, but most importantly, enjoy!

* * *

After taking time for Naruto to recover from being shot in the chest, the group of five made their way to the human embassy, where they were greeted by a howler monkey, aka Udina.

"You're not making my life easy Namikaze, firefights in the wards, an all out assault on Chora's Den? Do you know how many-" Udina stopped ranting and looked at Tali,"What's this? A quarian? What are you up to Commander?"

"This is Tali, the quarian who has evidence to prove that Saren's a traitor. I would have told you that had you not decided to jump down my throat." Naruto said. "Anyway, I think I speak for all here when I say that we're very interested in what evidence you have Tali."

Udina nodded, agreeing for once,"Yes. We don't see many quarians here, why did you leave the flotilla?"

"I was on my pilgrimage, my rite of passage into adulthood." Said Tali, "During my travels i began hearing reports of Geth. Since the Geth drove my people into exile, the Geth have never ventured outside the Veil. I was curious." Naruto nodded curtly, not approving of the story behind the Geth's creation and so called "rebellion".

"I tracked a patrol of Geth to an uncharted world. I waited for one to become separated from it's unit. Then I disabled it and removed it's memory core." Anderson butted in,"I thought the Geth fried their memory cores when they died. Some kind of defense mechanism."

Naruto was the one to answer, "That is true but Geth have a lot of data to purge, giving a skilled hand time to hack into it and recover data. That is very difficult however, even i would be hard pressed to get very much data so quickly."

"We're getting off track here" said Udina," What did you find out from the Geth?"

"Most of the core was wiped clean but I salvaged something from it's audio banks." With that she played a recording from her omni-tool.

"EDEN PRIME WAS A MAJOR VICTORY! THE BEACON HAS BROUGHT US ONE STEP CLOSER TO FINDING THE CONDUIT."Saren's voice clearly said. Another voice, female, played here, "AND ONE STEP CLOSER TO THE RETURN OF THE REAPERS."

"That's Saren's voice. This proves that he was involved in the attack." Said Anderson. "I don't recognize that other voice, the one talking about Reapers." Said Udina.

"I don't like the sound of that. If Saren believes in ancient space monsters, there has to be a reason."said Naruto, "Reapers are just a legend, but they are a legend left over from the time of the protheans, which automatically is cause for alarm."

"According to the memory core, the Reapers were a hyper-advanced machine race that existed 50,000 years ago. The Reapers hunted the protheans to total extinction, and then vanished. At least, that's what the Geth believe." Said Tali.

"I get it! The vision on Eden Prime. I understand. I saw the protheans being hunted down by the Reapers." Said Naruto

"The Geth revere the Reapers as gods, the pinnacle of non organic life. And they believe Saren knows how to bring the Reapers back." Tali said. "The council is just going to love this." Udina said sarcastically.

"We're not telling them. We'll show them the first half of the recording, and then decide where to go from there." Naruto said.

"What about her? The suit-rat?"asked Ashley in a nasty tone.

Naruto turned around and said, "Keep in mind that i don't tolerate racist bullshit in my squad, if you have a problem with her specifically, then you can say so, but I will not have her being judged off some fabricated image that her species is saddled with. Am I clear?"

"P-Perfectly sir." said Ashley reluctantly. "Now, that quarian has a name, I expect you to use it in the future." Naruto said more calmly before turning to Tali to see her staring at him strangely, "You've seen what I can do, let me come with you."

"I'll take all the help I can get." Said Naruto. Tali stepped to a position by his side, "Thanks, you won't regret this."she said."I'll get things ready with the council, you take a couple minutes for yourself, then meet us at the tower." Said Udina. With that everyone left the embassy.

"Come on. I need to check up on Kaiden before we see the council." Naruto said.

Walking out to the transit terminal, they took a cab to the Citadel tower, then walked to the same elevator they first took to the presidium lake. After the long ride, they got out of the large elevator that somehow comfortably fit all of them inside, and saw Kaiden still by the lake, but with only three balloons left. They walked down and watched from behind as Kaiden managed to pop the balloon in a similar but yet weaker way to his teacher.

"Good job. It took me eight hours to figure that part out. Don't worry about the lack of power. That comes with step two, conveniently named "Power". The next step is to pop a thick rubber ball without water, but we won't be getting to that until i manage to find some rubber balls."Naruto said. "Anyway, come on. We're finally about to see Saren fall. We've got the evidence, now all that comes is the trial."

Naruto picked up the water balloons and put them back in the bag. Pulling out a paper tag from his pouch and taking off his right gauntlet, he bit his thumb and quickly wrote a storage seal on the tag with his blood. Holding his fingers in a half ram seal, he put the other hand on the water balloons that now rested on the tag, "Fuin." he said. Chakra immediately snaked out of the paper and wrapped around the bag before sucking it into the paper, leaving a glowing seal that slowly faded to black.

"This is one of the things I will eventually tell you about myself if you can be patient enough to wait for it." Said Naruto. "I can tell that you're quickly becoming my team, and i trust my team with my life, and it's story. We'll find a place where we won't be interrupted, and I'll tell you all about myself and why I'm as powerful as I am."

Everyone nodded, all silently wondering about the life of the man standing before them.

The group of six walked and STILL managed to fit into the elevator comfortably, but when they got out, there was a massive crowd of people waiting to get into the elevator and the team had to push past them. They were all, even Naruto, left wondering why they all needed access to the presidium lake.

"Wait somewhere around here so I can find you when the trial is over. It'll only take a bit." Said Naruto. With that, he walked up the stairs that led to the Citadel council. Standing at the podium, Naruto noticed that the Sparatus looked pissed while the other two councilors looked saddened.

Sparatus spoke up, "Saren Arterius has fled Citadel station via unknown means, he will not be present for the trial. Rest assured that we have sent a notice that Saren is now a fugitive having broken house arrest. Fortunately this all but proves your charges against him, but I hope you have some kind of evidence."

"We do," said Naruto, "Tali, do you want to do the honors?" Tali nodded and pressed the button on her omni-tool, playing the recording for everybody to hear.

"EDEN PRIME WAS A MAJOR VICTORY! THE BEACON HAS BROUGHT US ONE STEP CLOSER TO FINDING THE CONDUIT."

Tali stopped the recording there, looking at Naruto for confirmation. Naruto nodded before looking to the council.

"This is proof of Saren's treachery," said Udina. "You wanted it, there it is."

"This evidence is irrefutable ambassador, Saren will be stripped of his Spectre status and all efforts will be made to bring him in to answer for his crimes." Said Sparatus.

"That is not good enough, you know he's hiding somewhere in the Traverse, he has to be! It's the only place outside of council space, send your fleet in!" Said Udina with venom.

"A fleet cannot track down one man, especially one like Saren."said Valern. "A Citadel fleet could lock down the entire region, keep the Geth from attacking any more of our colonies." Stated Udina. "Or it could trigger a war with the Terminus Systems! We won't be dragged into an intragalactic confrontation over a few dozen human colonies." Said Sparatus.

"Send me."

"What? No. It's too soon. Humanity isn't ready for the responsibility that comes with joining the Spectres." Said Sparatus dismissively.

"It's the best solution and you know it. I can get into the Traverse without alerting Omega, and I can find Saren and string him up before anyone is the wiser." Said Naruto, "You don't have to send a fleet into the Traverse, and the ambassador gets his human Spectre. Everybody's happy."

Tevos looked to Sparatus and nodded, prompting the turian to give a reluctant nod himself. Each of the councilors pressed a few buttons on their individual terminals and then Tevos said, "Commander Namikaze, please step forward."

Naruto looked to see Anderson had a smirk on his face, and nodded as he did so, and they all put their hands behind their backs, standing in a very formal position, before Tevos spoke again, "It is the decision of the Council that you be granted all the powers and privileges of the Special Tactics and Reconnaissance branch of the Citadel"

Valern spoke next, "Spectres are not trained, but chosen, individuals forged in the fire of service and battle, those whose actions elevate them above any rank."

"Spectres are an ideal, a symbol. The embodiment of courage, determination, and world-renowned. Spectres are the right hand of the Council, instruments of our will." Said Tevos.

"Spectres carry a great burden. They are protectors of galactic peace, both our first and last line of defense. The safety of the galaxy is theirs to uphold." Said Sparatus.

"You are the first human Spectre, Commander. This is a great accomplishment for both you and your entire species." Said Tevos.

"I'm honored, councilor." Said Naruto, telling the complete truth. It truly was an honor to be welcomed into an organization older than even him, and far more respected. Now he could guide humanity from the background and nobody would have to ask him what he was doing.

"We're sending you not the Traverse after Saren. He's a fugitive from justice, as such you are authorized to use any means necessary to apprehend or eliminate him." Said Valern.

Naruto nodded, "I'm ready."

All the Council nodded, "This meeting of the Council is adjourned" said Tevos.

All of the people who were standing at the podium stepped away to rejoin the group that wasn't at the podium.

"Congratulations, Commander." Said Anderson. Naruto smiled, "Thank you sir"

"Come with me Anderson, we'll need a ship, supplies, we need to be ready." Said Udina before walking away with Anderson in tow.

"Bastard didn't even thank you." said Wrex.

Naruto didn't care, he was a Spectre now. He didn't have time to worry about petty politicians.

He looked to the group and gestured for them to follow him,"We need to get to the requisition office, I'm buying new weapons for all of you. Don't worry, I can afford it."

They walked down the stairs and used the transit terminal to call a cab. A short ride later and they were at the C-SEC building.

Walking through the corridors, they came to an office marked "Requisitions" and walked inside. In the room there were plenty of high tech weaponry laying neatly on tables with suits of armor decorating several mannequins.

Naruto walked up to the clerk and said,"Hello, I'm Commander Naruto Namikaze, and I'm here to purchase weapons and armor for my companions and I."

"Absolutely, let me just call up your name and... wait a minute, that can't be right, this terminal says you're a Spectre. But there are no human Spectres."

Naruto chuckled, "There are now, i just got approval from the council and was told to come here for my combat needs. Although all i need is a armor repair and one of those shiny new Carnifex hand cannons for my ventures."

The turian officer looked at Naruto suspiciously, "Sure, whatever you say." He got up and walked a distance away, putting his hand to his ear, he started talking in a low voice. After a moment, he came back with a significantly more trusting look on his face, "Sorry, we've had a lot of trouble with people in the past hacking our servers to give themselves Spectre status so they could come here and buy our restricted weaponry."He looked a Wrex, "I'm sorry but we don't carry krogan armor, the most we can do for you is a Claymore shotgun."

Wrex didn't looked phased, "I didn't think so, but I don't need any armor, this set is new and modified for my tastes."

Naruto nodded before looking towards the requisitions officer, "Hey, would you by chance have any rubber balls for target practice or something?"

"We have balls for target practice, but they're not rubber, they're made of a fibrous material that is significantly stronger than rubber." said the turian.

"Are they hollow though?" asked Naruto. "Yes"

Naruto got a malicious grin on his face, "Excellent..." he said.

After purchasing six sets of Spectre weapons and two sets of Colossus armor for Ashley and Kaiden, as well as armored plating for both Tali's and Garrus's suits and a Carnifex pistol and Claymore shotgun for Naruto and Wrex respectively, everybody but Naruto was wondering how he made so much money. Naruto got a call from Udina saying to meet him and Anderson at the Normandy dock

The group left the office and made their way to the hangar elevator, which they squeezed into. They navigated through the various docks until they came to the dock that held the Normandy, wondering why they needed to meet there, although Naruto had his suspicions.

They saw Udina and Anderson waiting for them, and without even greeting them, Udina said, "We have secured your ship, you will be taking command of the Normandy."

Naruto sighed, "I knew it. Captain, did they let you make the decision?"

"While it wasn't technically my decision, I support it nonetheless. You're a Spectre now. The Normandy is fast and quiet. The perfect ship for a Spectre. And don't worry, I'll be taking up my mantle as the captain of my former ship before I got the Normandy." said Anderson.

"It's still wrong, but if you're ok with it, then I'll be happy to take her off your hands." said Naruto with resignation.

Udina butted in, "Remember, you were a human long before you were a Spectre. Know where your loyalties lie."

Naruto narrowed his eyes, "My _loyalties_ lie with the preservation and advancement of life, whelp. Do not question me."

"Fine." said Udina, "Anyways, I have found through voice testing, that the other voice in the recording was Matriarch Benezia, a very influential asari governer. Her daughter, Liara T'Soni, is currently somewhere in the Artemis Tau cluster. Since she is a prothean researcher, the first place to check would be Therum, seeing as it is the only planet in the Artemis Tau cluster with prothean ruins. It would be wise to either rescue or capture her, depending on her allegiances."

"Agreed," said Naruto. With a nod to Anderson, the group walked down the docking tube and into the ship, waiting as the VI decontaminated them and announced across the ship that Naruto was the new commanding officer.

Walking out of the airlock, Naruto turned around and addressed his team, "Alright, Ashley and Kaiden, return to your posts. The rest of you, explore the ship and find someplace that you'd prefer to work. I'll be around eventually to check up on everyone."

Naruto left the group and walked up to the cockpit and stepped up behind Joker.

"I don't like taking the Captain's ship from him," he said, "It's not right."

"Well yeah, the Captain got screwed, but it's not your fault. Besides, there are worse people that could have taken over. Like Presley."

The aforementioned XO turned in his chair and said, "I'm right here Joker."

"Oh i know."

"..."

"Anyways," Joker said, "Is there anything you want to say to the crew before we leave the dock?"

Naruto nodded and stepped up to the Intercom

"This is Commander Namikaze speaking," he said, "We have our orders: find Saren before he finds the Conduit. I'm not going to lie to you, crew. this isn't going to be easy. For too long our species has stood apart from the others, and now that we have a place in the galaxy, I'll be damned if I'm going to let one turian take that away from us. Our enemy knows we're coming. When we set foot in the Traverse, Saren's followers will be waiting for us. But we'll be ready for them too. Humanity needs to do this, not just for our own sake, but for the sake of every other species out there. Saren must be stopped, and i promise you all... WE will be the ones to stop him!"

Joker whistled, "Damn, Commander, you have a way with words. The Captain would be proud."

"Not if we fail. Get this bird up in the air, Joker."

* * *

This chapter sucked, both to read and to write, it was BORING. Hopefully life doesn't get in the way of the next chapter like it did with this one, though.

Review and vote please.

Thanks.


End file.
